Natalie Nanette
Captain Natalie Nanette is a recruitable character in the Human Path of Radiata Stories. Natalie serves as the captain of the Violet Chevre, one of the elite brigades of the Royal Radiata Knights. She is an extremely gifted leader, being skilled in command, strategy and weaponry. Not only is she skilled in physical combat, but she can use her feminine charms and charismatic tongue to control conversations and negotiations. She has a strong tie to the Silverlake family, holding an unrequited affection for the Lord Chamberlain, Jasne Colton. Throughout the game, she has devoted her free time to following his commands, which often consist of protecting Lady Ridley. She often drags her subordinate and secret admirer, Leonard Ford, along with her for said tasks. Story 'Before the Split' Natalie is first seen inside of Radiata Castle directly after the Rose Cochon is assigned its first mission. Lord Jasne requests that Natalie follow Ridley and protect her should she be in any danger, to which she happily agrees. Lord Salute Larks interrupts their conversation and, after Jasne anxiously leaves in a haste, makes sure that their conversation was not troublesome, implying that Jasne had made sexual advances on Natalie. However, Natalie blushes and denies the implication before running off to do her duty. She is next seen alongside Leonard once the Rose Cochon encounters Gob, Aesop and Monki on the return trip from Earth Valley. Although Leonard is concerned over the groups' wellbeing, Natalie stops him from saving them, claiming that she wishes to see how good Ridley is in a fight. Natalie is then seen following the Rose Cochon once again shortly before the Blood Orc attacks. As both Natalie and Leonard are about to rescue the brigade from the Blood Orc, Leonard suddenly collapses beside her. As Natalie scolds him, she turns to find that the second Blood Orc had ambushed Leonard and she now had to fight the other Blood Orc on her own. Shortly after the Transpiritation Ritual, Natalie is shown lugging a bloodied Leonard back to the castle to warn Lord Jasne about the danger Ridley had been put in. 'Human Path' After Ridley has fled to the City of Flowers and Fort Helencia has been overrun by the fairy creatures, Natalie and Leonard attempt to reclaim the fort. However, as the two attempt to rescue both the fort and Ridley, Gawain emerges and defends Ridley. Both Natalie and Leonard are easily defeated by Gawain and are left unconscious in front of the fort. Natalie later becomes a recruitable character in the Human Path of the game. She can only be obtained after the Battle of Lupus Gate has occured. As long as Jack is Level 11 or higher, he can talk to Natalie to recruit her. She is also an available date for the Fireworks Festival. Although she can only be recruited after the festival has taken place, she can be wooed by talking to her once per day and refraining from kick dueling her. 'Non-Human Path' Natalie is found guarding Fort Helencia as Jack attempts to overthrow it in order to save Ridley's life. Leonard tricks Jack into following him into Natalie's room, only for the two to trap him inside. Natalie believes that Jack had abducted Ridley, due to a false report from Charlie, and demands he returns her. Although Jack attempts to reason with them, his efforts prove unsuccessful, and they engage in combat. Once Natalie and Leonard are defeated, Jack rejoices and demands that Natalie does exactly as he says. Natalie blushes and denies, believing that Jack wishes to take advantage of her sexually, to which Jack quickly denies and explains his true motives- for her to grovel and beg for her life. Natalie complies, but only in order to buy time for reinforcements to arrive. She then proceeds to chase Jack outside of the fort and attack him and his party of Light Elves along with her brigade. Once again defeated, she and her knights withdraw inside of the fort for one last round of resistance. After the surprise attack on Fort Helencia, Ridley calls out to a hiding Natalie and asks that she tell her father goodbye and apologize that she could not be a better daughter to him. As she delivers Ridley's message, Jasne is infuriated, refusing to believe that Ridley would say such a thing, and demands that Natalie never shows her face to him again. Natalie woefully agrees, leaving solemnly and slamming the door behind her. Friends Book A female Knight and member of the Violet Chevre, one of the elite units of the Radiata Knights. She is as competitive as any man, and is skilled in command, strategy, and weaponry. Her charisma makes her a stong leader. Despite all this miliary success she has not lost touch with her feminine side, and is considered very attractive by other members of the castle. She is often seen in Leonard Ford's company. Game Data 'Attacks' 'Equipment' 'Statistics' 'Kick Duel Stats' 'Overview' Natalie is an exceptional fighter and perhaps the best party member out of the (limited) selection of Radiata Knights. She has outstanding HP and Attack stats, and above average Defense, Evasion and Luck. In addition, Natalie's attack speed is about the same as Alicia's. While not nearly as fast as Elwen, her combo is still highly damaging and quick to execute. One of Natalie's few downfalls lies in her final attack, the Force Blow. If executed, the attack is so slow that enemies have a chance to withdraw or guard. In addition, if the attack misses entirely, it leaves her vulnerable for a counterattack, although her great HP and Defense should be more than enough to buffer the blow. In addition, while Natalie's skill, Iron Link, aids her in her boss battle on the Non-Human Path, it provides little usefulness during regular gameplay, as links are either ineffectual or easily broken by a majority of the bosses by the time you recruit her. Natalie's final flaw lies in her late recruitment time. Natalie joins at Level 27, while most of the other party members may be at Level 40+ by this point. Because the game's finale is drawing near, there is little opportunity to train Natalie without grinding, leading her to be overlooked for pre-trained characters or recently-recruited guild leaders. Boss Battle Boss Battle #1 Statistics 'Strategy' Jack fights this battle alone, meaning that defense is the best offense. It is helpful to equip a weapon that can immobilize either Natalie or Leonard temporarily, such as the Leviathan, Rune Saber or Glory Edge, so that Jack has a chance to focus on one enemy at a time. Short, quick combos that end with a knockdown attack ensure that one enemy always stays off their feet, while horizontal strikes with a wide hit radius work best for controlling both enemies at the same time. It's best to focus on Leonard first, as he will succumb to the damage faster and then you can focus all of your efforts on Natalie alone. If Natalie begins charging her Volty Blast, it is best to recover with Herb Extracts or Circle Song and defend until she is finished her onslaught, as it can cause over 500+ damage, even with proper equipment and leveling. 'Boss Battle #2' 'Statistics' 'Strategy' Natalie is now joined by not only Leonard, but by three Heavy Guardsmen as well. However, Jack also gains Row, Pitt and Gil as companions temporarily. At the beginning of the battle, Natalie and her brigade will form into the Square Link. Jack and his party should immediately counter with a Link of their own, preferably the Attack or Wave Link. Unlike the previous encounter, Natalie should be the central focus of this battle, as she cannot unleash her Volty Blast while within the Link. If she is taken down while the link remains intact, then her Volty Blast is no longer a threat. Once Natalie is gone, you can choose to focus your party's efforts all one Leonard and then each guardsman individually or you can break the link and allow the elves to pick off the guardsmen while you parry and counterblow Leonard's attacks. If Jack or his other party members run low on HP, command Pitt to Cure Friend, as he possesses the Forest Drop spell to heal his allies. Recruitment Requirements 'Directions' =Gallery= Image:Rastp2042.gif|Natalie preparing to attack Jack Image:Rastp2130.gif|Natalie fleeing from Larks Image:Rastp2084.gif|Natalie using First Class Flurry Image:Rastp2043.gif|Natalie and Leonard spying on Ridley Natalie2.jpg|Close-up of Natalie in her alternate outfit Natalie3.jpg|Close-up of Natalie Natalie4.jpg|Natalie at the Fireworks Festival Natalie5.jpg|Natalie begging Jack to spare her life Natalie7.jpg|Natalie using Right Slash Natalie8.jpg|Natalie guarding Princess Belflower Natalie9.jpg|Natalie interrogating Jack NMKbattle.jpg|Natalie using Jump Slash Natalie.jpg|Natalie's Official Artwork Category:Characters Category:Recruitable Characters Category:Human Category:Radiata Knights